


not so subtle

by playitagain



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: John B notices how close JJ and Pope gets, especially after they all move in together sophomore year.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	not so subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mayward Week 2020!
> 
> Day 2 - October 5th: Mayward + “Why are you whispering?” + au

John B isn’t stupid, but apparently his friends think he is. 

John B never really expected his two best friends and roommates to like each other. John B had met Pope in class and instantly felt like Pope would fit right into their little group. He had been right when he brought the other boy around JJ and Kiara. Pope fit right in.

Pope specifically hit it off with JJ. The two evened each other out. Where JJ was wild and impulsive, Pope was calm and thoughtful. John B never really had much luck talking JJ out of his stupid shit, but Pope could talk him out of almost anything. It went the other way too. Pope was always cautious, but JJ could talk him into doing some of his less stupid shit with a smile and a promise of I’ll have your back if anything happens.

It seemed pretty natural when sophomore year came around and they found a small three bedroom off campus. It would save them all money in the long run and Kiara offered to do a majority of the cooking with her family recipes. They split up cleaning among the guys (because Kiara cooked, she didn’t have to clean) and it worked perfectly.

It also made John B realize that maybe Pope and JJ didn’t just like each other as friends, but as something more. 

Okay, he may be a bit stupid because he realizes after the first week how obvious it is. They always sit next to each other, knees bumping. JJ and Pope touch each other casually a lot. It’s any excuse they can get. A hand on a shoulder. Patting a knee. They always linger too and John B can practically feel the tension between them. 

John B would have to be blind and a complete idiot not to notice the shift his friend’s relationship takes. They are the furthest from subtle as you can get.

Do they really think he doesn’t notice that JJ sneaks out of their room to go to Pope’s? The rooms are right next to each other. There was no way he was going to miss that. 

It wan’t just that though. JJ would drag his hand across Pope’s shoulder if he passed him. It wasn’t just knees touching now, but their bodies pressed together sometimes, JJ’s arm draped across the back casually like he thinks he is tricking John B and Kiara. 

It was also the looks they shared. If John B wrote poetry, he could describe those looks as something more than just love because there was so much more behind those looks. Love. Adoration. Reassurance. Longing. Desire. It is what made John B realize this wasn’t just sex (something JJ has always been know for), but something much deeper. 

John B couldn’t stand it though. He didn’t understand why his two next friends wouldn't be comfortable telling him. Yeah, when they were young, before they even knew Pope, the three had agreed on the no macking rule within the group. This was different though. This wasn’t just macking. 

He has enough of it when he walks out of his bedroom (that JJ had been absent from the night before) and finds the two curled up on their couch. He’s never seen JJ so relaxed, even in his sleep, but pressed up against Pope, face in the crook of Pope’s neck, he looks like the textbook definition of relaxed. 

The two are in a quiet conversation when John B goes to sneak up behind them, the movie merely noise in the background. John B doesn’t really care what they're discussing as he sneaks up behind the pair. He does catch snippets about going home for Christmas and Pope inviting JJ to spend the holidays with his family. 

John B has to pause a moment when he sees JJ’s stunned reaction. John B can’t help his own happiness from bubbling up as JJ looks at Pope with hopeful eyes. Pope reassures JJ that his parents will love him (the doubt is written all over JJ’s face) and he watches as JJ agrees, voice quiet with excitement lacing his words. 

It’s almost enough to stop John B from interrupting. Almost. 

The two continue their conversation in hushed tones, obviously trying to keep quiet because they think John B is sleeping. He isn’t though and continues his quiet trip to his two friends before he speaks, “why are you whispering?”

He’s never seen two people jump so high. JJ nearly tumbles off the couch as he scurries away from Pope, eyes wide with worry as he meets John B’s teasing gaze. John B is chuckling now as he glances back and forth between the two of them, waiting for an answer. 

“Uh-we thought you were asleep,” Pope finally says, voice shaking a bit with nerves. It has a frown tugging down John B’s lips. Did they really think he would have a problem with their relationship? He was happy for his friends. He wishes they would realize that. 

“Nah man, my schedule is all thrown off because of my night shifts,” John B answers, hopping over the back of the couch to sit between the pair. They still look a bit shell shocked, but are slowly shifting to sit on the couch properly again. “So, what are we watching?” 

“Um, I’m not sure,” JJ mutters, flinching when John B pats his knee. He exchanges a look with Pope, who nods his head. “JB…” John B doesn’t need him to continue. 

“Dude, I’ve known for weeks now.” Que the shocked looks. “You guys are not subtle.”

“But-” Pope started, but John B cuts him off. 

“Guys, I approve. It’s cool. I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“But what about the no macking rule?” JJ asks, unsure. John B has never seen him so nervous. 

“JJ, this isn’t just macking,” John B replies, arm going around JJ’s shoulder to pull him in. He does the same to Pope on the other side. 

The words seem to have JJ fumbling a bit nervously as he glances at Pope. John B doesn’t know where they are in their relationship, but probably not at the I love you stage if JJ’s panicked look is anything to go by. 

Pope catches JJ’s eyes though and it is so soft and full of so much love. It makes John B a little sick, but he sees the way JJ’s eyes light up and he refrains from teasing them as Pope says, “ No, it’s definitely not just macking.” 

Maybe sitting between them was a bad idea, because they’re both going in for a kiss and John B gives each a little shove as he hops off the couch. “Yeah, good, good. I’m happy for you guys.” They aren’t listening though and John B sighs. What the heck did he just do to himself? At least before they tried to hide all the lovey dovey stuff. “Okay, well, I’m just going to go.”

“Yeah, sure, see you later man.” But JJ isn’t looking at him, blue eyes filled with Love and….something else. Yep. That’s lust. John B hurries out of the room as their lips meet, deciding it may be a better idea to study in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my heart happy!
> 
> feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
